1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment and more particularly, to a flexible fiberglass exercise bar with a removable center pad and a rubber handle at each end. The exercise bar of the present invention is used to facilitate the strengthening of the arms and upper body and for toning exercises.
2. Description of Related Art
Walking is an excellent way of staying in shape and maintaining a person's physical fitness. Walking provides a person with a good cardiovascular workout as well as toning and strengthening the legs and the lower body. A number of ways have been suggested to obtain an upper body workout while a person is enjoying a daily walk, for example, carrying a pair of weights while walking. However, these methods are limited in the conditioning benefit that they provide the walker and they are inconvenient and often uncomfortable to perform during a walk.
There is a clear unfulfilled need for a method of achieving an superb workout for the muscles of the arms and the upper body while walking. A method that is straightforward, comfortable, and inexpensive is needed to enhance the exercise benefit of the daily walk so many people enjoy taking everyday. Such a method would provide the daily walker with an invigorating total body workout that strengthens and tones the muscles of the arms, upper body, legs, and lower body.
The prior art describes a number of exercise accessories that can be used while a person is exercising, for example, an aerobic wand is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,648 issued on Jun. 11, 1991 to S. Travis. The aerobic wand consists of sections of elongated tubes that are joined together by a cylindrical, centrally located tension spring mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,055 issued on May 7, 1996 to D. K. Elliot describes an exercise and stress-relief device that consists of a bending tube and a cover. The bending tube contains a longitudinally disposed helical spring.
An isotonic or isometric exercise and physical therapy system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,166 issued on Oct. 7, 1997 to J. R. Gordon. The exercise and therapy system is based on a series of elongated exercise rods made of a urethane elastomeric resin that is both bendable and twistable. U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,651 issued on Feb. 9, 1999 to L. A. Washington describes a multi-function exercise device. The multi-function exercise device consist of a center bar member, a left side bar, and a right side bar member wherein the left side bar member is pivotally coupled to the left end of the center bar member and the right side bar member is pivotally coupled to the right end of the center bar member.
A resilient exercise apparatus is described in WIPO publication no. WO 89/09083 published in October 1989. The apparatus has a filament matrix having an oblong shape and composed of fiberglass fibers with a resin filler, the matrix being encased in an extruded rubber compound sheath to form a cylindrical rod. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 267,261 issued on Dec. 14, 1982 to C. J. Pataluch describes an ornamental design for an exercise bar. An ornamental design for a physical exerciser is described in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 274,171 issued on Jun. 5, 1984 to P. Gabrielidis. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 325,945 issued on May 5, 1992 to J. S. Gross describes an ornamental design for a stretching exerciser for golfers or the like.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.